Solo una mitad
by Kissiee
Summary: Solo amaba a una mitad, a la mitad perfecta de una persona llena de imperfecciones. Félix/Bridgette o Adrien/Marinette.


**K-** Los protagonistas de esta historia son Bridgette y Félix pero, al no poner nombres, también se puede leer con Marinette y Adrien en mente. Lo dejo a elección vuestra.  
Ni Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

 **SOLO UNA MITAD**

Escuchó atentamente como unos tacones chocaban una y otra vez contra el suelo de mármol, acercándose. No sabía de quien se trataba, pero ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la nariz de los documentos que leía con cero interés. Aquella misteriosa persona (que intuía que era una mujer) caminaba pausadamente, sin prisas e incluso con algo de desdén, pero con decisión. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, así que la chica no se detuvo y entró.

—¿Señor Agreste?

Entonces lo supo. La persona que llevaba casi un lustro ignorándolo se encontraba delante de él. Levantó la vista de inmediato, solo para ver su diminuto cuerpo enfundado con una falda de tubo negra y una chaqueta formal del mismo color. Parecía mucho más adulta de lo que él sabía que era. Vio como ella lo miraba sorprendida, pero en seguida volvió a retomar una fachada mucho más seria de lo que a ella misma le habría gustado.

—Si estás buscando a mi padre, está de viaje. Si me estás buscando a mi… Aquí me tienes.

La socarrona sonrisa típica de Chat Noir hizo acto de presencia. Aquella que solo era capaz de dedicarle a ella. Esta lo notó, pero no se inmutó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, echaron en falta sus antifaces.

—¿Le importaría darle estos diseños al señor Agreste, por favor?

Ignorando su comentario, la joven le tendió un enorme dossier dentro de una carpeta transparente. Él no alargó la mano para cogerlo, así que la chica lo dejó en la mesa lo más educadamente que sus nervios le permitieron.

—Hace como cinco años que no nos vemos.

—Han sido cuatro —. No pudo evitar rebatir la joven aprendiz de diseñadora.

—Desde que los kwamis se fueron.

—Si me disculpa, yo…

La cogió del brazo por encima de la mesa, deteniendo así hasta el latir de su corazón.

—No. Tú no te vas, _Ladybug_.

El tono familiar con el que pronunció el nombre de la heroína provocó que la sangre de ella se helara. El silencio reinó en el pequeño despacho durante cinco eternos segundos, hasta que ella habló.

—Me voy.

Se deshizo de su agarre de un manotazo, al comprobar que su mentalidad no había cambiado nada. Para él era sencillo omitir al alter ego de la heroína de París, aquel por el que nunca sintió nada especial.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad a este gato tonto?

La chica sonrió, dolida, e hizo contacto visual con el hombre que tenía delante por primera vez en lo que había durado aquella corta reunión.

—Porque yo no te amo, _Chat Noir_.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Notó la mentira en su tono de voz, pero no la detuvo. Vio como ella se daba la vuelta y se iba de la misma manera como había venido. Pausadamente, sin prisas. La buscó, y reconoció la silueta de su Lady en los movimientos de la joven, firme, segura de sí misma. Pero también vio a la chica torpe, atolondrada, normal y corriente que era la mujer que amaba cuando no llevaba la máscara. Entonces lo comprendió. Él, que en su momento se vio capaz de aprender a amar a dos personas diferentes para así estar con su Lady, en realidad no era capaz de amar ni siquiera a una persona completa. Solo amaba a una mitad, a la mitad perfecta de una persona llena de imperfecciones. Se hundió en su acolchado asiento.

—Ella era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad—. Verbalizó sus pensamientos, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca —Y yo... —expulsó el humo de sus pulmones —Yo soy un imbécil —. Oyó como el repiqueteo de sus tacones se seguía alejando de él. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, pero sus ojos denotaron la profunda desolación que estaba sintiendo.

 **FIN**

 **K-** ¡Hey! ¿Como va? Esta historia, en principio, iba a ser una especie de continuación de _Bridgette_ , una de mis historias anteriores, a la que, de hecho, va un poco ligada. No obstante, y visto el resultado, he optado por considerarla una historia a parte. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y ya sabéis, ¡una Review no hace daño a nadie!


End file.
